


Poetry Collection

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angst, Conquering Death, Gen, Poetry, Rebirth, Resurrection, Struggle, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry based on Bible verses, and concepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: What I write is not the word of God, but rather a written response to His word. 2 Timothy 3:16 "All scripture is God-breathed and is useful for teaching, rebuking, correcting and training in righteousness…" (NIV). It is my desire to use His word as such.
> 
> Each poem, or series of poems, has a different focus.

Scripture: 1 Peter 2:23-24

* * *

 

_THE BIRTH_

A lone star fights

the sun forsaken sky's canopy,

shakes its silver mane,

scatters cosmic dust.

Shrill wails chime the babe's arrival,

fists pound the first mouthful gasps

of air, mother's pangs fall on the dust

covered dirt floor, a rose, she blooms

full, empty of water and babe,

opens her face, sees the infant wrapped,

and fades to sleep.

* * *

 

_THE DEATH_

Cloud empty sun-spurned sky

wrapped in clothes of gray

gathers 'round the mob,

waits,

watches.

A dark shadow lurks,

engulfs its prey –

a lone sin-heavy man, hung

on a blood engraved cross –

He grasps at air with labored lungs,

rusted ribs protrude His naked flesh,

whipped raw. Cracked lips beseech One unseen.

In slips Death,

Light bleeds, water weeps,

Death claims its prize, grins,

reigns a moment.

* * *

 

_THE VICTORY_

Clouds flower the orange pre-dawn sky,

rich lavender perfumes the entrance,

now bare of the boulder,

Light steps forth, grapples with and

overcomes the shadow of Death,

throws off the chains that once laid claim.

New breath floods black, lifeless lungs.

Dethroned, Death steps back.

The tomb –

barren:

He is risen.


	2. Peter's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on what Peter went through when he denied Jesus.

**Scripture:** Matthew 26: 69-75; Mark 14:66-72; Luke 22:54-62; and John 18:15-18 and 25-27; his reinstatement, John 21:15-22

* * *

 

* * *

_Peter's Denial_

The voice of a rooster sings its warbled

song.

Words, like thorns, embed

my tongue.

The salt of my eyes waters the weeds.

Wild roses grow from the asphalt.

I fall,

my knees weep blood.

My heart, a briar patch, catches

my breath; sends me forward into black

clouds.

It is here that I meet my Saviour,

my tears in His eyes.


End file.
